


Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad

by Dramione84



Series: M for Murder [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: For those of you who are interested in more of the mystery and less of the smut: In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizengamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Runs Parallel to The Venetian Affaire





	1. Episdode One

**In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizengamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These are their stories**

**CASE #1**

**Head Auror Office, LONDON**

**27th February 2006**

**9:23am**

Harry motioned for the pair to sit down, pushing the file in front of him towards Draco who opened it, scanning the initial report.

"Looks like the wizard was taken by a dark wizard. No ransom note has been sent thusfar" he told them.

Hermione took the file from Draco to read the report.

"We should check out Knockturn Alley, have a chat with a few people, see if anyone knows anything" he told her.

**Knockturn Alley**

**27th February 2006**

**10: 06am**

The man shuffled on his feet, looking up and down the alley, avoiding Draco's icy stare.

"All I know is that Borgin has been smuggling dark artefacts" he quietly told him.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, eyes narrow.

"Rings, books, diadems" the man replied, his eyes continuing to dart about

"What for?" she pressed.

"To make horcruxes"

**Borgin and Burkes**

**27th February 2006**

**10:20am**

Draco closed the door, locked it and pulled the blind down as Hermione made her way over to the counter. He picked up a book and started reading it. Borgin came scuttling out of the back room, nose in a book. Seeing Hermione he sneered "What can I do for you missy?"

Hermione placed her MLE Badge on the counter casually "I just have a few questions Mr Borgin"

"I don't have to answer your questions without my solicitor"

Draco stepped forward. Borgin looked up and wiped the sneer from his face

"Mr Malfoy!" he cried, looking a little perturbed.

"Why do you need a solicitor to answer the lady's questions, Borgin?" he casually asked, still reading the book.

Borgin cowered a little where he stood.

Draco slammed the book down on the counter.

Borgin flinched.

"Tell us about the dark artefacts" Hermione said casually.

**Head Auror Office**

**27th February 2006**

**11:37am**

"Borgin's was a no go. Whatever he knows, he isn't telling" Hermione sighed as she sat in the chair opposite Harry.

Draco leaned against the wall casually, reading the file.

"Says here that the victim had been seen in the apocothary at 2:15 every day" he said looking at Hermione.

"Maybe the vic' was involved" she wondered.

"Maybe he was supposed to meet someone there today" Draco responded.

**Knockturn Alley**

**27th February 2006**

**2:16pm**

"Look!" Hermione whispered, pointing to the man checking his watch outside the apocathery.

They followed the man down the alley and into a derelict warehouse.

Draco motioned to the crates in the corner as they slipped into the building, keeping to the shadows. Quietly he prized off one of the lids.

"Dark artefacts" he confirmed.

They followed the man back out into the alleyway. Draco gave his partner a knowing look as the man ducked down the side of Borgin and Burkes.

Hermione cast a patronus to signal for backup

**Rear of Borgin and Burkes**

**27th February 2006**

**2:43pm**

Wands drawn and badges raised they entered the rear of the shop while their backup prevented anyone from leaving the front entrance.

"MLE NOBODY MOVE" Hermione yelled

**Interview Room C, MLE Dept. Offices.**

**27th February 2006**

**6:15pm**

Draco placed the photo of the missing man on the table and sat back, silent.

Borgin stared defiantly.

Neither said a word.

Hermione came in and whispered something in Draco's ear.

He stood up, gathered up the case file and photo and the two of them left the room.

**Interview Room C, MLE Dept. Offices.**

**27th February 2006**

**8:30pm**

Draco placed the photo of the missing man on the table and sat back, silent.

Borgin stared defiantly.

Draco continued to sit in silence.

Finally Borgin broke "His name's James Maddox"

Draco didn't respond.

Borgin continued "works with me as an importer"

"Smuggler you mean"

"Importer. We import our goods. All legal." he insisted.

"Except for the dark artefacts" Draco told him.

Borgin's eyes widened

Draco slammed his open palm down on the desk causing the old man to flinch

"Tell me where he is"

**Cellar of Borgin and Burkes**

**27th February 2006**

**9pm**

Hermione cast the counter spells for the incarcerous and silencio that had been placed on the wizard. Mediwitches took him to check him over at St Mungos.

**Court room 10, Ministry of Magic**

**28th February 2006**

**9.20am**

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel

"Arraignment hearing of Elsworth Borgin. In the matter of the kidnap of one James Andreas Maddox, how do you plead?"

"Guilty" Borgin muttered.

**Head Auror Office**

**28th February 2006**

**11.37am**

Harry chucked the case file at Draco. "Your next case is back in Venice. Get packed. Borgin was smuggling those items from Venice. This is why we needed you two"

* * *

**A/N:** This idea is mine but its based on the Law and Order Series so you could view this as a parody or as a crossover, but the opening credits are stylised from the Law and Order, Major Case Squad opening... This fic is intended to be a parallel fic to The Venetian Affaire so you will find the mystery part of the fic here if you don't want the SMUT that is in The Venetian Affaire ;) Ive been sitting on this over a week now, unsure about how well it would come over so Im looking forward to reading your reviews :)


	2. Episode Two

**In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizgamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These are their stories**

**CASE #2**

**Major Case Squad Office**

**Italian Ministry, Venice**

**5th March 2006**

**8.15am**

"What have we got?" Hermione asked as Draco came into the office, holding a case file in one hand, coffee and pastries in the other.

Draco set her coffee and pastry down on the desk before handing her the file.

"Smuggling operation. Intelligence suggests a high profile target may be coming in tomorrow evening"

**Sistema Bibliotecario Urbano**

**Biblioteca Pedagogica Lorenzo Bettini**

**5th March 2006**

**2:16pm**

"Ciao signore" Hermione greeted the old man, discreetly showing her MLE badge. "May we ask you a few questions?"

The old man glanced around nervously.

**Calle Michelangelo**

**5th March 2006**

**2:32pm**

Spotting Draco slouched casually against the wall, she rushed to him, her step light. Reaching her hands around his neck, they played the tourist couple well.

"Nuova Tentazione, 9pm tonight" she whispered.

**Nuova Tentazione**

**5th March 2006**

**8.59pm**

Hermione stood at the bar, scanning the crowd, watching for anything suspicious. Draco sat in a booth his back to the wall, giving him a view of the room, it's exits and Hermione.

Noticing the odd looking pair wearing cloaks come through the door, he raised an eyebrow and nodded at Hermione. She turned and distracted the bar man with her charms as Draco stood and followed the pair to the door next to the bar. Standing in the shadows he caught the murmuring of voices in the back room of the bar.

**Via Pietro Lando**

**5th March 2006**

**9.14pm**

Draco pressed her up against the wall, kissing her neck below her earlobe as the crowd of revelers passed by raucously, heading for the bar.

Holding her in places as the last one ducked in, he murmured "Bakhtak. Does that mean anything to you?"

Her eyes widened as he stepped back, his grip on her waist loosening.

"Yes!" she whispered. "It means 'Nightmare' A ghost or an evil creature that cause Sleep paralysis. It's a Persian folklore.

"It's also the alias of our target. He's coming into the Lido tomorrow at 10pm.

**Ca' Del Borgo**

**6th March 2006**

**10.02pm**

The little boat came up alongside the bridge and two hooded figures dropped a rope down the side. The tall hooded figure in the boat scrambled up the rope and rolled over the bridge.

"Move in now" Draco quietly ordered, his voice carried to his team by their discreet communication devices created by George Weasley's Classified Research dept for black ops operations.

Wands drawn, his 4 man team closed in on their target.

"Stupefy"

"Protego"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco cried, sneering.

**Interview Room A, Major Case Squad Offices**

**7th March 2006**

**9.22am**

Draco entered the interview room placing his intelligence file on the table. "So they call you Bakhtak, The Ghost" he stated, flipping through the pages of the file casually.

"Yes" the man drawled. "Because of the fact that I am an Iranian with albinism" he sneered, his voice laced with disdain.

Draco looked up, his features stoic.

"File says you are Wanted: Presumed Dead or Evading Capture" he flipped over the page and whistled "Quite the bounty on your head it seems. We aren't the only people looking for you"

"No" replied the Middle Eastern man quietly, his hands folding on the table in front of him "So it seems we are in position to help each other."

**Major Case Squad Office**

**Italian Ministry**

**7th March 2006**

**11.16am**

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked him, leaning forward in her chair. Draco perched on the edge of his desk regarding her.

"I don't think we have much choice but to accept his terms. He has intelligence we need Hermione" he sighed.

"So do we incarcerate him or use him as bait?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Bait…?" he frowned at her.

"We could set him up in a safe house, let him maintain his contacts, see what leads it brings us? With the right wards we would know all the comings and goings"

**Bozzato Ubytování Safe House**

**Via Amalfi**

**7th March 2006**

**3.46pm**

"We have set up the wards, Bakhtak. We will know every movement you make, every visitor you have and every word you utter. Don't forget that"


	3. Episode Three

**In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizgamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These are their stories**

**CASE #4**

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**28th March 2006**

**9.23am**

"What have we got" Draco asked, looking up from his files as Hermione shut the door. He frowned at her as she took a steadying breath.

"The wards were broken at 6.57 this morning. The auror team on the graveyard shift were getting ready to clock off and apparated over to the safe house. Bakhtak is pretty shaken up but alive. The auror team were able to follow the trace. Goran and Eames are in pursuit" Hermione told him, her voice betraying her stress levels.

"We need to get over there" Draco informed her, rising from the desk.

**Bozzato Ubytování Safe House**

**Via Amalfi**

**28th March 2006**

**9.45am**

"The wards were broken here, Sir" the trace specialist took Draco and Hermione round to the rear of the property, using his wand to highlight the traces were the magic was broken. Draco nodded before turning his attention to the house. Aurors and specialist crime scene technicians were milling about processing the the evidence. He stepped through the open backdoor, and looked around slowly taking everything in. Focusing on the papers on the coffee table he walked over to them.

"He was reading the newspaper" he told Hermione, knowing she followed him in. "This notebook. Its full of arithmancy equations. Take a look" he handed it to her, and quietly watched her flip through the pages.

"Ancient runes too" she commented, showing him a page near the back "and this?" she pointed to the scrawl that flowed from the right to the left of the page "Persian. Farsi to be precise."

Draco cocked his head to one side, deep in thought. "Arithmancy, runes and Farsi. Looks like our informant is doing a little cryptography" he remarked.

**Orto Di Venezia**

**28th March 2006**

**2.18pm**

"Blaise, I need some help" Hermione told her friend as he crossed the threshold of the library. "Do you recognise this? I've poured over every manuscript but I cannot find this symbol in any of them. I know I have seen it before but I cannot remember where" she sighed, turning the notebook towards him.

Blaise regarded it carefully. "Yes, but you won't find it in the main part of this library" he told her. Hermione looked up, puzzled. Blaise took his wand and tapped the bookshelf as Hermione stared, open mouthed in shock.

"Mother put the darkest of our collection away from the prying eyes of my various step fathers" he stated nonchalantly. "I didn't show you before because I didn't want you to be in harm's way. Some of this stuff is heavily cursed. Draco also told me you are plagued by nightmares" he gave her an empathetic smile.

"I guess we need a curse breaker then" she replied "Luckily I know a really good one, with Middle Eastern experience" she chuckled, grabbing a quill, penning a quick Owl.

**Orto Di Venezia**

**29th March 2006**

**10.34am**

The green flames roared in the fireplace in the lounge and the tall ginger haired man stepped out, smiling broadly as he enveloped Hermione in a great bear hug, squeezing her tight.

"Bill! Seriously, I can barely breathe!" she cried, laughing.

"You called for a curse breaker?" he grinned.

Draco strode in from the terrace, shaking Bill Weasley's hand. "Thank you for coming" he greeted him.

**Orto Di Venezia**

**29th March 2006**

**4.26pm**

"Ok, I think this is going to be safe to handle now" Bill told her, wiping the sweat from his brow, as he handed her the book.

Blaise sat down beside her as she hunched over the text. "Some of this stuff is really dark Hermione, are you sure you don't want me to find it for you?" he asked her, his voice betraying his concern for her.

"It's ok" she smiled "Here, I have it. It's the Mithras. The good and evil principles of Persia— _Ahura-Mazda and Ahriman_ —competing for the Egg of the Earth, which each is trying to wrench from the teeth of the other" she told him. "Now I know where I have seen this before. The Baghdad Library."

**Baghdad Library**

**30th March 2006**

**11.07am (Local time)**

"Thank you for meeting with me, Professor" Hermione smiled at her former mentor.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hermione dear" the old gentleman warmly told her.

"What can you tell me about the cryptographs on this page?" she asked him, pushing the notebook towards him.

The old man pushed his glasses up his nose, scrutinising the notebook carefully. "When thinking of Mithras most people, muggles in particular, think of Good and Evil and the fertility symbology. But many dont realise Mithras had other meaning. Particularly for Dark Wizards. He was also the God of Contracts. This is a contract, Hermione." he told her, passing the book back to her.

**Major Case Squad Office**

**Italian Ministry**

**30th March 2006**

**4:47pm**

"So what we have is essentially a contract between Bakhtak and an unknown party" she told him, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

Goran cocked his head "So we need to find this unknown party" he stated, looking at his partner Eames. "Maybe that was who broke the wards. Maybe we can find him where the trace took us" Eames nodded in agreement.

"Ok, set up a team, head over there now"

**Isola di Crevan**

**30th March 2006**

**5:09pm**

Wands drawn, Goran and Eames lead their team onto the property. Sparks flew.

"Protego"

"Stupefy"

"Expeliamus"

**Interview Room A, Major Case Squad Offices**

**Italian Ministry, Venice**

**31st March 2006**

**10.17am**

"Enzo Caldez, do you know why you have been brought in?" Draco asked, eyes fixed on the file.

Under the influence of veritaserum he replied. "Yes"

"What is the nature of your contract with Bakhtak?" Draco continued.

"The procurement of Persian Antiquities" he replied, staring blankly at Draco.

"To what end?" his tone was nonchalant as he flipped over the page.

Enzo tried to fight the veritaserum. "Delivery to Venice" he ground out.

"For what purpose?" Draco looked up.

Enzo Caldez was now sweating profusely, panic stricken. Draco felt a twist inside. Something was wrong, no one should react like this to interrogation under veritaserum.

"To raise the Şamaran" he rasped, staring horrified at his wrist. Draco watched as gold bands glowed and then broke free, one striking Enzo across the chest with a violent crack. Enzo's lifeless body slumped forward on the desk.

Hermione came bursting through the door. "What happened?" she cried, staring at Draco who turned to her, stunned.

"He was under the Unbreakable Vow!"


	4. Episode Four

**In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizgamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These are their stories**

**CASE #10**

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**2nd June 2006**

**9.27am**

Silently, he walked into the Office, shutting the door behind him and casting a Silencio. Hermione looked up from the report she was writing.

"We need to look deeper into this thing with between Caldez and Bakhtak" he told her, his voice grave.

She frowned "Goran and Eames have been digging into that, are you suggesting we take the case from them?"

He sat on the edge of the desk, hands braced by his sides "We might have to, Harry contacted me this morning. The London Office have an associate of LeStrange who they caught last night. He was rambling incoherently but some of it was quite alarming" he told her. She watched as his expression darkened. "He was rambling about a plot to assassinate the Minister."

Hermione gasped "Kingsley?"

Draco shook his head "Giovani De Vincenti, the Italian Minister of Magic"

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**2nd June 2006**

**9.56am**

Goran tilted his head, turning to his partner Eames "When you went through the book we found, was there anything in there?"

She shook her head, taking the book from the evidence bag, handing it to Hermione. "No, but this phrase does keep cropping up, research have had it for the last 3 months trying to find out what it means"

Taking the book, she screwed up her face "Zal Khordad"

Eames looked at Draco. "We thought it might be a name but we came up blank."

Hermione continued to look at the book thinking "Its not a name" she looked up at Draco "I need to speak to Blaise".

**Orto Di Venezia**

**2nd June 2006**

**10:47am**

"Of course you can have access to the vault, you don't need to ask" Blaise told her warmly.

She thanked him, penning her owl to Bill.

**Orto Di Venezia**

**2nd June 2006**

**2:18pm**

The floo roared and she turned to see her friend striding out of the fireplace, the green flames flicking away "Hello Bill" she greeted him.

"Need a little help?" he smiled, planting a chaste kiss to her cheek.

**Orto Di Venezia**

**2nd June 2006**

**5:28pm**

Ok, that should do it" he said, leaning back in his chair. Hermione took the text, thanking him before settling in her reading chair. Scrutinising it carefully, she turned to Blaise "Zal is the albion in Persian Mythology, Khordad is referencing two things. Look at this" she told him, showing him the text. Haurvatātō is the Old Persian for Khordad and means "wholeness, perfection". It is also the name of the 3rd month of the Persian callendar, corresponding with June.

"So what does this mean?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"It means that they are going to try and bring about Perfection- the extinction of muggleborns in this case, perfection being purebloods- by erradicating the Italian Minister. It will happen soon. It's already June."

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**2nd June 2006**

**6:14pm**

"We need to go to London" she told him, shutting the door firmly.

**Major Case Squad Office, Interview Room A**

**British Ministry London**

**3rd June 2006**

**9:02am**

Draco slammed his fist down on the table.

The dark haired wizard across from him sneered "You will not get anything from me."

"We got the authorisation" Potter informed him, handing Draco the veritaserum.

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**British Ministry London**

**3rd June 2006**

**10:47am**

"I don't understand, Potter, that's the second fucking time. Two wizards, both major leads, both under the Unbreakable Vow, both died in custody due to veritaserum" Draco raged, pacing the squad room.

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**3rd June 2006**

**3:46pm**

Goran looked at Eames "So what leads to we have?"

"Dispatch called up with this just now" she informed him, handing him the report.

**Isola di Crevan**

**3rd June 2006**

**4:28pm**

"It's like I said" the young auror told him, as he walked him through the grounds "We were asked to come and check the scene over because a neighbour thought she saw strange men in cloaks. We came here and found her like this" he pointed to the body as MLE technicians set about securing the crime scene.

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**4th June 2006**

**9:04am**

Draco stared at Hermione "you're kidding?"

She shook her head "Goran and Eames staked the place out last night. The place was crawling with sympathisers.

**Isola di Crevan**

**4th June 2006**

**11:14am**

Ducking behind the tree, he shielded her from the blast as hooded wizards threw hexes. Aurors surrounded the sympathisers, binding them. Draco and Hermione walked into the villa, searching. Hermione motioned for him to follow her, wand drawn, as she followed the trace. Her wand was set-up to detect magic that had an electronic pulse combined with its trace.

"SHIT" she exclaimed, stepping back from the trunk next to the fireplace she was examining.

"What?" he asked

"Enough C4 to send Venice to join the lost city of Atlantis."

**Major Case Squad Office,**

**Italian Ministry Venice**

**4th June 2006**

**1:34pm**

Harry strode into the office "So you caught the bastard?" he asked as Hermione closed the door.

"We have several sympathisers in custody. The Albino is clearly a reference to Bakhtak so at least we know now why he surfaced in Venice. What we are going to do with him now we have yet to decide.


End file.
